


完全占有15

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 破🚗警告





	完全占有15

15.

李东海被人扔进车的后座，劈头盖脸的吻就落了下来，仿佛都在诉说着李赫宰满腔的想念之情。小型车的后座本来就狭窄不堪，两个大男人难免挤在一起磕磕碰碰，李东海好不容易从李赫宰的吻里逃出来，他捧住李赫宰脸，捂住想要向下攻略的唇。

“李赫宰，你忍忍行不行。”

李赫宰嗯嗯呜呜地摇头，拼命用眼神表示让他松手。

“不行，你答应我，不在希澈哥车上。”

李赫宰疯狂点头，这才松了口气。两个月没见，李东海怎么又壮了。想到这儿他伸手摸摸李东海的胳膊倒吸一口凉气

“你你你又去健身房了？”

李东海不以为意地挑挑眉，伸手轻轻一下把他推的撞上车顶砰的一声。

“去开车。”

李赫宰揉揉脑袋乖乖去驾驶座，准备接受拷问。

“为什么失联？”

“手机坏了。”

“那都不想办法跟我联系一下吗？”

“我错了。这两天为了来找你，交接工作忙昏头了。”

李赫宰瞟着倒车镜里李东海的表情，看到他闻言笑起来才放下心来。

“几号走？”

“陪你过完圣诞。”

李东海的嘴角咧的大大的

“现在去哪儿？”

“情侣酒店。”李赫宰吞吞口水，“特地选的。”

进了房间李东海才明白什么叫“特地选的”，不是位置好也不是交通方便……是很情趣。灯光暧昧地打在圆床上，旁边浴缸里泛着香艳的光，床上放着丝带和皮具，无不散发着情色的气息。他有些紧张，转身想向自己的恋人撒娇却迎来了一个缠绵悠长的吻。

李赫宰永远可以让他放下自己所有的羞耻心和防备，不必李赫宰言语他也会在两人情动的时候主动把李赫宰的衣服褪下，恶趣味地留下一个个痕迹。

更何况，他也很想很想李赫宰。

他刚把李赫宰上衣脱下的时候自己已经什么都不剩地被轻轻安放在床上了，在他又一次暗恨自己手慢的时候被李赫宰含住耳垂，热气在耳边回荡责备他的分神，李赫宰炙热的手掌握上他的下身，惹得一身颤栗。

“哥哥……嗯……”

李赫宰瞳孔轻颤，李东海每次叫哥哥都是在这时候，勾人心魂。高中的李东海小朋友只认准叫他老师，来了大学更是每天李赫宰李赫宰的叫他。但每次在床上动情时刻总是喊出哥哥来，这使得李东海在平时更喊不出这两个字，而李赫宰听到这声哥哥也不禁精虫上脑，想把自己的命都给他

“东海，想哥哥吗。”

李赫宰手上动作快慢不一，他知道怎么能让李东海欲求不满然后哼哼唧唧地向他求饶。

“想啊…想哥哥…啊……”

李东海受不住，自己圈上李赫宰的脖颈讨好似的吻上去，唇间断断续续地泄出忍不住的嘤咛，他的眼睛泛着红“哥哥快点……让我去…求求了。”

李赫宰喉间一声粗喘，其实他自己也快受不住，便加快手上的速度，李东海在咬上他喉结的一瞬间释放在他手上，他拉住想要清理的李赫宰，用唇描绘着他的喉结，话也含糊不清

“我不是说了想哥哥吗？”

李赫宰觉得此刻的李东海俨然是个小妖精，他俯下身吻吻他的额头，拿过枕边的丝带将李东海的双眼围住，用自己的唇把他抗议的话堵进肚子里。他知道围上眼会让人不安，便和李东海一只手十指相扣，唇舌画笔似的在这幅他思念已久的身体上游走。李东海从未受过这样的刺激，明明李赫宰做的都是平时会做的事，即使两个月不见也不见得身体会如此敏感，然而失去视觉的他不知道李赫宰下一步会走向哪里，只能靠身体感知他的方位，耳边响着啧啧水声，李东海脑袋混沌一片，陷入情欲的沼泽中不知所措。

李赫宰把润滑液倒入手里捂热，试探地伸入一根手指，与他想象的不同，身下人的后穴竞很快便接纳了他。三根手指伸入缓缓搅动起来，李赫宰探过身去把李东海脸上的丝带扯下，李东海面色潮红目光迷离，视线接触的时间李东海已顾不得害羞，唇边溢出细碎的呻吟。

“看来我们东海，是真的很想我。”

李赫宰把手指退出，还不等李东海反应便把自己的分身送了进去，紧致的内里让他不禁低呼了一声。李东海闭着眼仰起头，不再忍耐自己口中的呻吟放肆喊了出来，

“啊啊…哥哥…好棒”

“嗯…快啊……就是那儿……”

李东海一声高过一声，无不打落在李赫宰的鼓膜上，让李赫宰再也顾不上其他。

想要听到更多，想要一直听下去，想要让他嗓子嘶哑喊不出来但又忍不住不喊。

这一夜之间来了几次李东海一点儿也不知道，只知道两个人险些在睡梦里度过了平安夜。


End file.
